Hearts Desire
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: The Wicked Witch of the West is defeated and the Enchanted Forest goes back to peace. Emma still needs to decide between Hook and Neal, but Hook sees something that makes him think she already chosen.


Heart's Desire.

Review: The Wicked Witch of the West is defeated and the Enchanted Forest goes back to peace. Emma still needs to decide between Hook and Neal, but Hook sees something that makes him think she already chosen. Will she choose?

Chapter 1

I stood on my balcony of my new bed chambers. My hands were resting on the railing as I overlooked the ocean, my eyes landing on the Jolly Rodger. The Wicked Witch was finally defeated by me with the help of Hook. I let out a soft sigh. Hook was now welcome in the castle because he earned my parents trust along with being a council member sitting next to Emma. Regina and Neal were also part of the council. I lean against the railing, knowing I had to choose between my ex love and the pirate that had slowly won over my heart.

Neal. Yeah we use to be in love, but he hurt me and left me after August came and told him about me. He never came to Storybrooke when the curse was broken. He claimed to love me, but I was ready to move on. The only good thing that came out of him was Henry and I wouldn't change having Henry for the world.

Hook. He went to a place he hated to help me get my son back. He never left my side and kept me sane. I remembered the kiss we shared in Neverland along with his confession in Echo Caves. He came to New York to find me, not Neal, and he was the one that got my memories back and stood with me to help me defeat the Wicked Witch of the West.

I knew I already had made the decision and now I had to go tell him. I picked up the skirts of my dress and hurried out of my room and down the corridor towards where I knew Neal would be. I ran into him on the way.

"There you are. I came to talk to you." Neal said.

"I wanted to talk to you also." I said.

"Let me start." Neal said.

"No Neal. It should be me that should talk." I said, but Neal held out his hand to stop me.

"Emma. I love you and want what's best for Henry. I want us to be a family. Emma marry me." Neal said. I was in total shock and didn't answer him. Not answering was a big mistake. Neal took the advantage and kissed me. I tried pushing him away, but he held me in place. I heard something drop and we pull away. Hook stood there. A bundle of flower laying on the ground.

"Hook. Its not what it looks like..." I said, but Hook turned and walked off. I could tell he was upset and hurt. I was hurt more then he was.

"Good ridence. We don't need him." Neal said. I turned on Neal.

"I will not marry you Neal. I was coming to tell you that I was gonna choose Hook. Now you ruined it. Leave and don't come back unless its for a meeting." I growled.

"Emma. No." Neal said, grabbign my arm. I swung around and punched him hard, sending him to the floor.

"Guards. Throw him out and make sure he doesn't come back in." I said. I picked up my skirts and ran like my life depended on it. I didn't see Hook and headed down the stairs to the main door. I saw it was raining and storming out. The dwarves were coming in.

"Did you see Hook?" I ask.

"He was on his way to the ship. He looked upset. Emma. Where are you..." I never heard what Leroy said as I grabbed my cape and put it on. I ran out the door with people yelling. I ran down the road, towards the docks. Tears were streaming down my checks screaming for Hook. My hair clung to my face. I tripped over a root and fell, slidding in the mud. I heard my dress rip and had pain in my knee. My fists clench. I had to get to Hook and I pushed down the pain in my knee as I got up. I ran hard towards the docks. I saw a figure heading up to the Jolly Rodger.

"HOOK." I scream. He turned and eyes widen. I ran up the gangpank and up onto the ship.

"Emma. What are you doing here?" Hook asked.

"Stopping you. I never got to explain." I said.

"It was totally clear to me that you choose." Hook said, turning away from me, but I stopped him and pressed my lips against his. He was surprised at first, but returned the kiss. We pulled apart and pressed foreheads together. Hook scooped me up and carried me into his quarters. He set me down and rummaged in a chest and pulled out some womens clothes.

"Change into these and we'll put a bandage on your leg." Hook said. I did what I was told and Hook helped unfasten the back. I change into the clothes and sat down on the bed. I pulled up the pant leg and saw that there was a bruise and a cut. Hook came over and put rum on it. I cried out in pain.

"Sorry, love." Hook said. I nod as he wrapped it. He stood up, but I stopped him.

"Neal kissed me. I was pushing him off, but couldn't. I was coming to tell him that him and I could never happen and I made my decision. I choose you." I said. Hook grinned.

"Say my name. Its not Hook." Hook said.

"Killian. I choose you." I said.

"Good, love." Hook said, leaning down and we kiss. I finally was going to have my happy ever after with my true love, Killian, a.k.a. Captain Hook.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked it. Happy New Year everyone.


End file.
